Tor'kash Thundersteel
Tor'kash Thundersteel was a seemingly simple-minded orc warrior who was known for his strange hobbies and helpful services throughout the land of Durotar. He became close friends with the troll Djin'toh, who was later arrested by the Kor'kron for his affiliation with the Darkspear rebellion. Before Djin'toh could be executed, Tor'kash liberated his friend and helped him escape the city at the cost of his own life. Biography Early life Born in the Internment camps in Lordaeron, Tor'kash Thundersteel spent the majority of his early life on his family's farm in Durotar. He was raised by his mother and father along with two older sisters. From a young age, Tor'kash trained as a warrior under the watchful eye of his father, who was an accomplished warrior in his own right before retiring to the farm. Though he was quick to pick up the skills required of a warrior, and carried the bulk and strength necessary for combat with ease, his gentle spirit and love of collecting frivolous things brought his father's disapproval down on his shoulders. Despite continuing to have great love and devotion for his family, when Tor'kash reached the age at which he could set out on his own, he didn't hesitate in the decision to do so. Life in Orgrimmar Having grown tired of the constant negativity from his father, and the smug mockery of his sisters (who were seen as much greater successes by his father), Tor'kash knew that the best decision would be to leave home, rather than let bitterness fester inside his heart. With the blessing of his parents (who still love him, despite his perceived shortcomings as an Orc), Tor'kash set out to the city of Orgrimmar, where he would make his home. For many months after leaving home, Tor'kash had a very hard time of things, barely scraping by with the coin he earned from his job at the tannery. Each week he would venture out from the city to collect skins, and bring them to the tannery to be worked. The meager pay was only enough to afford the barest of rooms in the shadiest part of the city, and after a time, Tor'kash realized that he would need more than just that to survive. With this realization, Tor'kash began adventuring into towns around Durotar, offering his services as a warrior in exchange for a small fee. In this way, he was able to supplement his income, and begin saving his coin. It was during this time that he first came upon his companion, the white moth, Mothy. She came to him by surprise, one day, when he was on his way to the docks in the Valley of Honor to fish up some supper. His coin purse that day was full to bursting, as he'd had quite a lucrative week assisting the citizens of Razor Hill, and had come across many valuable skins. He was cutting through a rather shifty back alley, when he caught a glimpse of light flashing off her pearlescent, white wings. The Goblin who was currently in ownership of the moth, noticed Tor'kash's interest immediately, and his shrewd eye for potential profit saw fit to offer her to the Orc, for a price. Tor'kash, for his part, didn't even bother to haggle, simply paying the 15 gold pieces the Goblin asked for, and listening carefully to instructions for her care. That night, he fashioned a cage for her, and he now keeps her safe and fed. In exchange, she is always nearby when Tor'kash needs to smile, and resolutely refuses to die, no matter how many times he crushes her wings, or accidentally feeds her a poisonous bug (admittedly, her persistence in living is thanks, in no small part to Djin'toh). With Mothy by his side, Tor'kash continued to adventure out of the city, helping people in need, and honing his skills. Eventually, he saved enough money to afford a slightly larger room, with a few more accouterments (though it was a bit of a stretch for his wallet). In addition to his adventuring, Tor'kash also continued to practice his hobby of herb gathering, keeping a special look out for anything of particular beauty to his eye. Meeting Djin'toh It was this hobby, which eventually led to his first encounter with his closest companion, the Troll Djin'toh. It was quite a fateful day, when Tor'kash spotted a flower so beautiful he simply couldn't ignore it, buried deep within a tangle of branches. He was forced to burrow into the bush, digging his way through thorns and branches carefully to avoid crushing the flower. Unfortunately for him, he was so focused on the task at hand, that he didn't notice the raptor that seemed intent on making him it's next meal. In an amazing twist, Djin'toh, usually a patently unhelpful Troll, saw fit to save Tor'kash, and they have been companions ever since (despite some rather vocal protests on the Troll's part). These days, Tor'kash shares a slightly better little room (at the Widdershins Apartment Complex in the Goblin Slums) with Djin'toh, and they live quite comfortably, despite the shady location and lack of real space. Djin'toh shows remarkable patience for Tor'kash's unseemly hobbies, even when they manifest themselves as flowers and other "pretties" placed on his person without his consent. He also helps Tor'kash with any quick reading that needs to be done (but lets the Orc do it himself when they have time), as well as secretly helping to keep Mothy alive. They spend their time outside of the city undertaking any task that Tor'kash deems they are fit to assist with. Physical appearance Tor'kash is an Orc bordering on the short side of average height, but with a build of superior bulk. He has the muscular set of someone who grew up hoisting large weapons and heavy shields. His green skin is slightly darkened from many hours under the sun, and he has several large, shining scars on his forearms. His face is square, jaw and cheeks cut with sharp angles. His eyes are a clear, bright blue, and lend softness to his already gentle expression. He has two pearly white tusks protruding from his lower jaw, each roughly 3 inches in length. His hair is a dark black that shines purple in the correct light, and he likes to keep it slicked up into a Mohawk (though sometimes, when he washes it, it flops). When he is not geared for battle, he wears a simple harness and pants reminiscent of those worn by the lowly peons of Orgrimmar. He carries with him a satchel full of herbs and flowers, or "pretties" as he likes to call them. When he is on a longer journey, traveling far from home, he carries a large, box-like cage at his hip. The cage is usually filled with his brightest, most vibrant pretties, and an assortment of small, dead bugs. He is almost always accompanied by a large white moth named Mothy (the cage is her house when they travel). Personality and traits Though he is a skilled warrior, and takes well to an environment of harsh combat and training, Tor'kash is, at the heart, a gentle soul. He is considered by many to be slow of wit, to the point of needing special treatment, and his love of small critters, and hobby of collecting anything he finds pretty (particularly plants) doesn't help this perception much. Despite this, he marches on through life with a smile in his heart, and kindness in his actions. If there is someone who can be assisted by his skills in combat, chances are, he'll take the challenge. Despite being the frequent topic of ridicule (often by people who assume he doesn't understand the hurtful intent of their words), Tor'kash remains positive, never letting the cruel behavior of those around him dampen his own kind spirit, even when he finds the insults levied at him truly hurtful. To those few people close to Tor'kash, it is apparent that he is, in fact, not as slow-witted as many people assume. Though he does have some trouble with academic pursuits, he is quite capable of thinking and acting for himself (even if it sometimes takes him a few minutes longer than other people). It is also worth noting that Tor'kash holds loyalty in high regard, and is also 100% committed to completion once he undertakes a task. For him, failure is not the end, but is instead a hint that he needs to change his approach. He will never give up on a task if he has promised to complete it. Due to his gentle nature (often seen as a weakness among his people), Tor'kash does not have many friends. Though he is always open to forming new friendships, he is also quite content with the friendships he does have, particularly his friendship with the Troll Djin'toh. Notes and references Category:Orc Category:Warrior Category:Horde Category:Horde Warrior Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:2016